What Should Have Been Forgotten
by darkiceone
Summary: This is the sequel to 'In the Hands of a Stranger.' Full Summary inside. What happens when Kyashi beings to plot against the Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Why is Sota in teh fedual five years afer kagome left...read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: What Should Have Been Forgotten **

**Summary: After purifying the jewel, Kagome and Inuyasha begin their lives in the feudal era as they wait to be reunited with Kagome's family. But what happens when Sota appears in the feudal era with his girlfriend. What happens when Sota is forced to live the same life if not worse than that of the one his sister took? Re****a****d and find out. **

Prolog

It was a beautiful day and everyone was enjoying themselves. Kagome and Inuyasha sat under a tree as they watched their son play with Rin. Sesshomaru had stopped by and had come to pay a visit to his family since Rin had been longing to play with the young kit. Inuyasha turned to his mate and held on to her tighter before he asked, "What are we going to give Shippo a sibling?"

"We'll give him a sibling once I finish my training. Kaede is old and she is getting worse. I'm going have to take her place soon." Kagome answered in a sad voice.

"So, you can always have that monk help you." Inuyasha growled.

"I can't do that and you know it…besides, I want to make sure that we're all safe before we start a family. I just want everything to calm down." Kagome said.

Inuyasha knew what exactly she meant by that. After Jezebeth had been buried, Kyashi had wanted nothing more than to attack and kill him and Sesshomaru for allowing Jezebeth to take Kagome's place. He refused to see that it was her choice. After the Dragon Queen had had enough of him, she had him locked up only to be set free by those who saw things his way. No one knew where he was or if he would even attack them soon. After taking in a deep breath he said, "Yeah, I know."

"Oka! Otu! Look over here!" Shippo yelled as he and Rin tired to get their attention.

"We're watching sweetie but you have to wait. We're talking." Kagome called back to him.

"We'll watch him." Sango offered as she and Miroku walked over to the two children.

"Do you think they know yet?" Kagome whispered.

"No, but it shouldn't take them long." Inuyasha answered.

"Then you will need some extra protection…brother." A voice was heard.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked down to find Sesshomaru standing under the tree they were in. Kagome smiled at her brother and jumped down to huge him. Once she had done so, she looked at his new arm and made sure that everything was alright. Once she was sure that it wasn't because of his new arm that he was here, Kagome looked at him and asked, "What are you doing here? Why did you send Rin and Jaken without your protection?"

"What the hell happened now?" Inuyasha growled.

"It would seem some have heard that Kyashi is planning to attack you first. I merely came to see if you would need help in protecting this village." Sesshomaru answered.

"Well at least Kagura got you to stop saying 'this Sesshomaru,' crap." Kagome stated as she turned to find Rin and Shippo playing with Kohaku.

"We'll be fine; we've all been training and we'll be able to protect this village just fine." Inuyasha answered.

"Very will than…Kagura you may come out now." Sesshomaru growled out. Just as the sudden guest of wind had faded, Kagura stood next to her mate in a proud composer.

"It's been a while." Kagome said.

"Yes it has. I hope everything is going well." Kagura replied.

"Feh, you can stay in our hut for the night. We have one extra bedroom." Inuyasha offered as he turned to face his pack. He knew that his brother had come to care for his friends and knew that he could now count on him for anything.

"If we are not in the way we would like to stay." Kagura replied with a slight bow of respect.

"It's fine…come one Inuyasha I have to go and help Kaede now…she's calling me." Kagome said as she got ready to leave.

"Feh, I'll get Shippo and the others back, you go and see what's going…"Inuyasha began only to be stopped mid sentence. They were close to the well as usual but what caught him off guard was the scent that had just appeared in the air. He knew that there was no way for it be here unless something happened. Not wanting to alarm his mate or the rest of the pack Inuyasha turned to Kagura and asked, "Can you get everyone back to the village."

"Of course…Sesshomaru I shall see you there." Kagura answered. She was with a pup and had no intentions of getting into a fight unless it was necessary.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a worried voice.

"It's fine…I just need to go and check on something. You go and help Kaede." He answered as he gently kissed her.

"Alright but if you're not back by the time I'm done I'm coming after the two of you." She stated as she followed Kagura to the others.

"Come on Sesshomaru…lets go." Inuyasha growled.

"Where is Otu going?" Shippo asked as he reached his mother.

"He is going to go check something out. I think it's time we head back to the village." Kagome answered so that Miroku and Sango got the clue.

"Rin!" Kagura called.

"Mama!" a happy Rin was heard.

"Kohaku!" Sango called.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru ran alongside his brother. He could tell that his brother was upset about something and knew that this was a matter of importance. Once he grew tired of running Sesshomaru turned to his younger brother and asked, "Where are we going and what are we looking for?"

"It's a strange scent I picked up on. I know you noticed it to since it just appeared out of nowhere." Inuyasha answered.

"It probably belongs to some lost human." Sesshomaru growled.

"This scent is Kagome's younger brother. We need to find him." Inuyasha replied as they passed the bone eaters well. 'So he did come this way…but where did he go?' he thought.

"I see, than I shall make sure that his safety comes first." Sesshomaru said. If he was his sisters brother than that made him his brother as well; no matter how younger or how older he was they were not related.

Just as they reached a nearby clearing that they knew well, Inuyasha spotted Sota on the floor with a barrier around his self as a demon pulled back. Before he could do anything, Sota had lowered his barrier and looked up to face the demon. Just as the demon thought he would have a free meal he felt his whole body go up in flames. Sota had used the grass it was standing on to purify it. "Damn it worked…I guess all that training paid off."

"And what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled as he approached Sota.

Sota looked up to see the one person he knew that would be able to help him. However at the moment he was at a loss of energy and had no time to answer before he felt the world around him fade away. Just as Sota was about to fall to the floor he was held up with Sesshomaru's tail. Inuyasha walked over to the kid and picked him up while he said, "Thanks, now let's get back to the pack."

"How will your mate react to his being here? Should he not be in his own era?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Inuyasha said as he took off toward the village. Once they were sure that it was only one demon that he had killed and that he had not suffered an injury, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha made their way back to the village.

Kagome had just finished with the herbs that Kaede needed help with. She knew that it was almost time for Kaede to pass on but she didn't want to believe it. Just as she stood up to stretch she picked up the scent of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru along with an unfamiliar scent. Kagome turned to face Kagura only to find that she was already standing. Kagura looked at Kagome and asked, "Do you recognize that scent?"

"No, I have no idea who is with them…stay here with everyone." Kagome answered as she got ready to walk out of the hut.

Just as she was about to walk out, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked into the hut. The moment Kagome saw who was in her brothers arms she couldn't take it. 'That is no way…he should be with…oh no…what if….what if something happened and I wasn't there? No…Sota.' Kagome thought as she began to blame herself for the endless possibilities as to why her brother was here with her. The last thing she heard was Sango yelling out her name before the world around her went black.

**A/N: Well there you have it. The first chapter to the sequel of 'In the Hands of a Stranger.' I hope you all like it and please let me know. ****Oh and just to give you all a heads up, the next two chapters are going to be on how and why Sota appeared in the feudal era. I am going to try to make this an everyone fic so please bare with me. I am open to ideas. **

**Darkiceone **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It was a regular school day and once again he was running late. He knew that she wouldn't be happy about it but there was nothing he could do. Lately he had been having trouble sleeping and found himself growing more and more tired by the day. Just as he finished getting his stuff together he heard his mother call, "Sota Emeri is here! Hurry up or the two of you are going to be late!"

"I'm coming!" Sota called back as he quickly got a blood red shirt that went with his black baggy pants.

Once he was ready, Sota ran down the stairs only to find Emeri and his mother talking. Emeri was wearing a fish net shirt with a spaghetti shirt under that only covered what need to be covered. She had deep blue eye liner that went well with her gray eyes. After growing tired of her boyfriend just staring at her, Emeri let out a small sigh and said, "We're going to be late if you don't stop staring at me."

"Sorry, see you later mom." Sota said as he began to make his way to the door.

"Ok, you two be careful." She told them.

"We will…I'll make sure he stays out of trouble." Emeri teased as she bid her farewell.

"Ha, ha…come let's go." Sota growled.

It had barely been three day's since his sister left and he knew that his mother missed her greatly. As they made their way to school Sota found it strange that Emeri was quiet; most of the time she had something to tell him or something to talk about. However this time she seemed lost in thought. Just as he was about to ask her what was wrong he heard her say, "I'll see you at lunch…k."

"Alright, we'll meet up with Kiba and the others." Sota replied as he pulled her into a gentle kiss.

Without another word, Emeri left Sota's side and went to her class. She knew that he was starting to notice that something was wrong with her but she just had no idea how to tell him that the past was not done with her. 'It's been three days and since they left I've been having these dreams…I don't want to go back but I don't want them to get hurt because of my mistakes…uh…I'll talk to him later.' Emeri thought as she walked into her class.

Meanwhile Sota had just walked into his math class only to be told that he was to stay after school for his tardiness. Knowing that Emeri would not wait for him he planned to tell her in during their lunch break. 'Damn it…and I needed to talk to her too…I guess I could always call her when I get home. Mom is going to get so mad at me again.' Sota thought as he tried to pay attention to the class.

By the time lunch rolled around, Emeri was so tense that she was starting to let loss some of her miko energy without even knowing it while her wizard side began to jinx people and make them fall. Once she met up with her friends, Emeri looked up and said, "Hey, Kimiko, Yura, Kiba, Haji, Saya, Diva, Shino, and Riku."

"You ok?" Yura asked.

"Yeah, you look tense." Kimiko added.

"I'm fine; I'm just deep in thought." Emeri answered.

"That better be it." Sota was heard as he approached the group.

"It is…so what now?" Emeri asked.

"Well who's turned is it to summon our lunch?" Kiba asked. **(A/N: All of them are wizards and Kimiko is a miko.) **

"It's my turn." Yura announced before she said the spell that they had all come up with to get their food.

"So are we still getting together this week end?" Haji asked as he held Saya in his arms.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I can't, mom is going to freak once she finds out that I have detention again." Sota answered.

"That's why you need to learn how to wake up on time." Yura stated.

"I can't go…my parents are taking me to some other miko master and wizard lord to finish my training." Emeri added.

"Well I guess we should put it off so that we can all get together." Kiba suggested.

"I guess…if that's what you all want." Kimiko stated.

"Yeah, besides…we were all going to spar with each other." Kiba added.

"Ok, well I have to get back to class…I need to finish some homework before class starts." Emeri said as she stood up to leave.

"I'll walk you." Sota offered as he stood up.

Not wanting to be alone, Emeri didn't say anything and only waited for him to gather all of his stuff. As they walked down the hall way Emeri began to get that bad feeling again. She always got this feeling whenever she and Sota were alone and close to someone that reminded her of the past. Just as they reached her class, Sota grabbed her and held her as he whispered into her ear, "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I know…I'll talk to you soon." Emeri promised before she walked into her class room.

'So there is something wrong with her…well at least she said she'd talk about it soon.' Sota thought as he made his way to class. After arriving on time, Sota took notes and continued his day as if it were any other day. After asking his girlfriend to tell his mother where he was, Sota walked into the detention hall and took his seat.

Emeri had just gotten home and was now with her family in the dojo. Her parents made good money so they had a lot of things that most people didn't have. Hell she had access to spells and herbs that most people had save for years in order to pay for it. 'Uh…I just wish that I could just relax and enjoy a day for once.' Emeri thought as she waited for her younger brother to get home.

"Emeri are listening to us?" her mother asked.

"Uh...oh sorry mama but I was just thinking." Emeri answered.

"As we were saying, Emeri you have to finish your training." Her father was heard.

"OH…" was all Emeri got to say before she fell back in a weakened state. 'What's going on?' she thought.

Once the darkness consumed her, Emeri began to run around. It wasn't until she found herself in a familiar clearing until she realized where she was. She was standing at her grave in the feudal era. How or why she was there was beyond her but what she did know was that she had to get back home. Just as she turned around to leave, Emeri came face to face to Kyashi. Kyashi was standing in front of her but what she didn't get was why Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood behind him in a bloody mess.

"You both were the cause of her death and now you will join her and remind her that she left me." Kyashi growled as he turned to face the two brothers.

"Jezebeth died an honorable death and chose to save those she loved rather than to live a life that she knew she would not be happy in." Sesshomaru growled.

"Jezebeth chose to give us a second chance so that she could be reincarnated into the same time as her intended." Inuyasha added as he tried to block an injured Kagome from Kyashi.

"Kagome…Inuyasha…Sesshomaru…no…Kyashi I chose death! Leave them alone!" Emeri yelled as she tried to stop him only to go straight through his figure.

"You fools…you poisoned her mind, you made her think she had to die. I would have made her happy!" Kyashi yelled as he attacked the three.

Emeri watched in horror as Kyashi slowly killed off everyone she had left behind. They were suppose to stay safe, they were suppose to live a long and happy life before they caught up to their time. Once Kyashi had killed them all off she watched as he killed himself before everything around her turned to darkness. 'No…he can't do that…I can't let him do that…all this time I just thought that it was a night mare of the past. Something I was meant to get for remembering my past…but now…now I know what I have to do.' She told herself as she tried to find a way out of the darkness. Little did she know, Emeri would have to do much more, she would have to go back and fix the one thing that the jewel have been unable to fix. She would have to kill Kyashi before he killed off her family.

**A/N: Well there you have it, ****Don't**** worry, by Chapter 3 I'll have it where the story began. I hope all of you are enjoying the ****fic**** and I hope you will all enjoy my story. Please let me know what you think. **

**Darkiceone**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

He jerked his head knowing that he would find himself in school. He had fallen asleep only to be terrified by that nightmare he had just had. 'Sis is fine…she's fine…Inuyasha would never loss to that bastard.' Sota told himself as he tried to control his racing heart and his growing fear. Just as he had gotten control over his fear, he heard the teacher say, "Sit down are you will be given another day."

"I'm sorry Ms. Morita but I have to get home." Sota said as he slowly got his things together.

"Very well Mr. Higurashi, however you are to return tomorrow afternoon for the rest of your detention." She replied.

"Thank you." Was all he said before he shot out of class like a bat out of hell.

Once he got home, Sota left his things in his room and quickly ran out to the well house. Just as he was about to open the door, Sota stopped in h is tracks when he heard his mother yell out, "Sota Higurashi, get inside now!"

'Shit…I forgot about mom.' He thought as he slowly turned around only to find his very upset mother. Once he was facing his mother Sota took in a deep breath and said, "I can explain."

"No you won't, you have been give detention since the beginning of this week. Now get in the house and go do your homework." Ms. Higurashi stated.

"Yes mother." Sota said in a defeated voice as he made his way back to the main house. 'I'm going to have to call Emeri later.' He thought.

Once inside, Sota did what he was told. After he had finished his homework, Sota walked down stairs and picked up the phone to call Emeri. Meanwhile Emeri had just woken up only to find herself in her room. She couldn't remember how she got there or what it was she had been doing before she had passed out. The only thing in her mind at the moment was Inuyasha and the family her past had left behind. Just as she was about to get out of bed she heard her brother say, "Mom said to make sure you wouldn't move until the doctor got here. Dad said I could try a paralyzing spell if you didn't listen."

"Uh…I need to get out of here." Emeri hissed as she ignored the pain in her head.

"What wrong sis?" her younger brother asked.

"Yes…no…damn it…Kai…get out of my way." Emeri growled as she began to feel her past powers come to life. 'I have to get out of here…I have to go back and protect my…my pack.'

"Dad! Mom! Help!" Kai yelled out as he began to feel the rise in his sister's power.

Once she was out of bed, Emeri jumped out of bed and out the window. She knew where she had to go and she knew that soon she would have her full power awakened. A power that should have been left in the past was not returning at an alarming rate. As she ran down the streets she began to open up the link she had with her intended. Although they had already mated, she knew that she would have the mark on her neck just as he would bare the mark on his neck. 'Sota…Sota…meet me in the well house.' Emeri stated as she reached the shrine grounds.

Sota had just hung up the phone when his mother approached him. She had spotted Emeri running up the shrine steps as if she were in some short of pain. Although he felt a burning on his neck, he ignored and quickly ran outside to meet Emeri with his mother at his side. Once she saw Sota, Emeri fell to her knees and said, "I have to go back. You have to let me use the well."

"What are you talking about?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"If I don't go back, Inuyasha…Kagome…they'll be killed." Emeri said as her body began to grow cold. 'It's just like before…It's just like the first time I got my dragon powers.' She thought.

"Sota what is she talking about?" a very worried Ms. Higurashi asked as she stared at the paling girl.

"Mom…we have to go…I saw it too…I saw a dragon demon killing Kagome and Inuyasha. Mom I have to help sis." Sota begged.

'No…not him too…not my little boy.' She thought as she tried to come up with an answer. Having no other choice Ms. Higurashi took in a deep breath and said, "I'll let you go…but I don't want you to come back until you no longer need to be there." She said as she fought off her tears.

"Mom…I love you and I promise that I WILL come back." Sota said as he pulled his mother into a tight huge.

"Sota…it hurts…it hurts." Emeri said as she tried to hold back her tears of pain.

Ms. Higurashi quickly let go of her son and urged him to take Emeri to the well house. Knowing that she would have to explain things to not only another school but to the family of the young girl's family, Ms. Higurashi walked into the house to prepare tea for the coming family. 'God…please keep my little boy safe.' She thought.

Sota ran into the well house as he felt her body get colder. Sota looked down at the girl in his arms and quickly kissed her before he said, "Hold on tight love…we're about to jump in."

"Sota…you have…you…stay here. Stay safe." Emeri tried to talk as she felt the world around her being to fade.

"Sorry but I am not doing that again. The last time I did you died on me." Sota half joked as he got ready to jump in. 'Well here goes nothing…I hope sis is close by so that she can help us.' He thought before he completely jumped into the well.

Sota and Emeri were completely surrounded in a blue aura that only meant one thing. They were on their way to the feudal era. But just as the light began to fade so did Emeri. Sota looked down only to find that she was gone, Emeri was no longer in his arms and he was the only one in the well. Sota looked up only to find a clear sky above him without the house that housed the well in his time. "Damn it Emeri…where are you." Sota growled as he began to claim out of well.

'How the hell did sis do it…especially since she always had some big ass bag to bring with her?' Sota thought as he got closer to the top of the well.

Once way or another he was going to find his mate and he was going to protect his sister. He was here to protect his sister even though he was not familiar with this time he would find Emeri wherever she was and he would find her and protect her just as a mate should protect her. 'Emeri…you better have our link open cause I need it to find you.' Sota thought.

**A/N: Well here we go…the start of the ****fic**** is about to being. Please let me know what you think about it so far. I promise to post up the next ****fic****that**** I am working on soon. I will post up the summary in the following chapter. Please let me know what you think. **

**Darkiceone**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

They all sat in the small hut waiting for one of them to wake up. Miroku had been surprised to learn that the young body that slept next to his dear friend was Kagome's brother and that he showed signs of being training by a monk master. Meanwhile Sango and Kaede were both making sure that both, Kagome and her brother were alright. Just as Kagura turned to face her mate, Rin asked, "Mommy who is he? Why is Kagome asleep?"

"He is one that is related to you Rin." Sesshomaru answered as he kept his eyes on his worried brother.

"Feh, are you two done yet?" Inuyasha asked as he began to feel Kagome's aura come back to life.

"Yeah, we're done." Sango answered as she and Kaede pulled away.

Just as Inuyasha had pulled her into his arms, Kagome began to wake up. She knew that she was still in the hut because she could still feel everyone's auras. However what she didn't understand was the strange and powerful aura that she was also feeling in the room. As she opened her eyes, Kagome came face to face with Inuyasha and asked, "Uh…who's here?"

"Oka!" Shippo cried as he quickly threw himself into Kagome's and Inuyasha's arms.

"Do you remember why you pasted out?" Inuyasha asked.

"No…wait…Sota…where is he?" Kagome asked as she tried to get free without hurting her son.

"Our brother sleeps peacefully besides you sister." Kagome heard Sesshomaru calm voice answer her.

"Kagome? How did ye brother get here?" Kaede asked in a weak voice.

"I'll explain everything in the morning…Kagura…Sesshomaru…can you two place take care of things…I have to go and check something." Kagome whispered as she stood up.

"We'll be back." Inuyasha added before he took off and after his upset mate.

"What are we going to do if he wakes up?" Sango asked.

"We will keep him here until the two have returned." Kagura answered.

Inuyasha ran after Kagome knowing full well where she was going. He knew what she was thinking and he knew that if he didn't stop her that she would only hurt herself. However when he reached the well he was surprised to find her staring down the well with tears running down her eyes as she fell to her knees. As Inuyasha got closer to her he to realized why she was upset. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said, "We have to find her…the rules apply now…if she died again…I'll lose my brother for sure."

Inuyasha quickly pulled her into his arms and answered, "Shh…I know…I know…we'll leave in the morning to go look for her. He should be able to tell where it is she is."

"Inuyasha…Kaede…the village…what if he attacks and we're not here…what then?" Kagome asked as she couldn't help but cry. Everything was suppose to be a happy ending. They were supposed to be able to start their family alongside Sango and Miroku. They were supposed to live in peace until they reached her time again. So why didn't it work out that way?

"Because that bastard won't let go of his past. Don't think that this is because of what we did or because of your choice to stay here. Jezebeth gave us another chance and we shouldn't dishonor her by letting him ruin this." Inuyasha growled as he held onto her tighter.

"My mom must be so sad." Kagome whispered as she began to calm down.

"Don't worry…the faster we find her the faster Sota and her can go back home." Inuyasha answered as he picked her up.

"Inuyasha…I want to stay awake…I want be the first one to talk to my brother." Kagome whispered.

"Anything for you my love." Inuyasha answered as he quickly made his way back to the hut.

Once they reached the village, Sesshomaru and Kagura let Inuyasha's hut to go and spend the night with Sango and Miroku so that Kagome and Inuyasha would be left alone with the boy would wake up. The sun was barely starting to come up with Sota began to move around. Just as he was about to open his eyes, Sota let out a loud cry of pain as he reached for his neck. Kagome quickly pulled his hand back and held him down while Inuyasha checked to see what was hurting him.

"Well?" Kagome asked as her brother began to relax.

"His mating mark is appearing…did they…um…yeah ask him." Inuyasha growled as he let go of the boy.

"Uh…Kagome? Inuyasha? Is that you?" Sota mumbled as he began to sit up.

"Sota what are you doing here? How did you get here?" Kagome asked.

"Uh…I had this terrible vision that you were killed by some dragon demon. Emeri had it too and….shit Emeri. Where is she?" Sota asked as he quickly stood up.

"She wasn't with you when Inuyasha found you." Kagome answered.

"Did the two of you jump in together?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, we have to find her…she was changing when we jumped in." Sota answered.

"Inuyasha…this Sesshomaru would gladly help should you need him." Sesshomaru was heard as he and Kagura walked in.

But before Kagura could get a say in anything, Sesshomaru was thrown out of the room when Sota had quickly punched him with his spiritual powers. As soon as he was outside, Sota walked up to him and said, "That's for attacking Jezebeth that time!" in enraged growl.

"Sota!" Kagome yelled.

"We have to get going but please stop by should you need our help." Kagura said as she turned to face her mate to say, "I told you that it would haunt you." Before she and her daughter boarded the feather and took their leave.

Not wanting to leave his mate and pup unprotected, Sesshomaru turned into a ball of light and left his brother and his mate to deal with this boy. Little did he know that he would be in for a world of surprise when he would arrive at his lands. Meanwhile Sota turned to his sister and said, "Which way to the eastern lands?"

"Sota I know you want to find her but first you need to answer some of our questions before we can tell you the fastest way to find her." Kagome said.

"You can start by telling us how long you've been mated to her." Inuyasha growled.

But before Sota could answer, Sango and Miroku walked up to the three of them and just started at them. Sota looked over the two of them and found them rather familiar in a way. It wasn't until he locked eyes with them that he realized that these were his friends ancestors. Kagome turned to her friends and said, "Guys…this is my brother Sota…Sota that's Sango and that's Miroku."

"Nice to meet you…um…Kagome how long has it been here? You look older." Sota asked.

"Sota! It's been five years since I left home…why?" Kagome answered.

"Just asking, so what do you guys want to know? I want to find my mate." Sota replied.

"How about we all chat over breakfast? Kaede has already made some stew." Miroku suggested.

"Feh, come on Kagome, you need to eat. You too kid." Inuyasha growled as he began to walk with his son sitting on his shoulders.

After they had all took a seat, Kagome and Kaede handed everyone a bowl of food. Once they were all done, Kagome stared at her brother and waited for him to explain things. After growing tired of his sisters stare, Sota placed his bowl down and said, "We've been mated for about three days. We mated the day you guys left actually."

"What?!" Inuyasha roared.

"Hey, she had to die and I have to wait until she remembered me. Anyway, mom doesn't know but yeah. Oh and she really was changing so she might not recognize anyone." Sota said.

"Since when did you know the type of effects that could come with gaining a power or with transforming?" Kagome asked.

"I would like to know who it was that taught you. You are well trained yet you do not have the same level of power as your sister." Miroku asked.

"Uh…I was actually trained by your great, great, great grandson." Sota answered.

"You seem pretty calm about all this. Why is that?" Sango added.

"I don't know…sis make them stop." Sota said.

"Ok, well we can't leave just yet." Kagome said as she stood up.

"Why is that?" Inuyasha and Sota asked.

"Because I need Miroku to help me seal the well. I don't want her parents to come looking for her." Kagome answered.

"Inuyasha…you wouldn't really die right?" Sota whispered low enough so that only he and Kagome heard him.

**A/N: Sorry about the cliff hanger but I couldn't help it. Ok so please let me know what you think so far. Oh and let me know if you Emeri to wake up in the western lands or in Koga's lands. **

**Darkiceone**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

She was surrounded in darkness. She could feel the dirt covering her and knew that she must me lying on the ground. However, when she found that she couldn't open her eyes she began to feel around on to find dirt everywhere. 'What the hell? Who the hell put me down here?!' Emeri thought as she began to dig her way out of the ground. Just as she had managed to get her head out of the ground she took in a deep breath and said, "Mother earth, hear my cry…aid me now with your vines of life."

As Emeri relaxed she could feel the vines beneath her pushing up and out of the ground. Once she was fully out, Emeri turned to the vines and snapped her fingers, causing them to turn in a small meadow of flowers. Once she had done that she closed her eyes and allowed her miko energy to surface so that she could heal all of her cuts. 'Now how the hell am I going to find Sota…please let him be safe….why didn't I wake up by the well? Why in the ground?' Emeri thought.

'Because you are suppose to be dead here.' A familiar yet weak voice was heard.

'But seeing as how we're back…I suggest you grab our weapons and our rings.' The second familiar yet weaker voice was heard.

Emeri slowly turned around only to close her eyes in shock. Not only had she woken up with her dormant bloods speaking to her but she had been placed in her grave. Emeri slowly looked at her hands and noticed how they were slightly pointed. After realizing what this meant she looked up and read the stone that had been placed over her grave: _Jezebeth, a wonderful daughter and a good friend; and an honorable niece. _ After reading what her adopted family wrote about her she looked to the right side of the stone and read: _**Princess Jezebeth, a strong and caring dragoness that will never be forgotten.**_

"Great…now I have to go and find uncle while looking like this. I mind as well go see if I can go and find some clean and not torn up clothing." Emeri told herself out loud.

"What are you doing here girl? This place is forbidden for humans. Only the Lord and the dragons are able to visit this grave." A voice was heard.

"Uh…sorry, I just got lost you see I have been lost for days. Could you please point me in the direction of the Lord's village." Emeri answered as she bowed her head to show her respect.

However what caught her completely off guard was when the inu demon turned his back to her and asked, "What is your mate? He should have kept you safe." as his aura grew darker.

"Fine then…I'll find the village on my own. Just stay away from me." Emeri hissed. 'I don't care if Sota isn't here…he is not touching me.'

"I'll show you…however." The inu demon said as he turned to face the girl. "You'll have to do something for me."

"I'm not doing anything for you because I'm leaving. Now step aside." Emeri hissed.

'What are you warning him…you should have just transformed and kill the bastard for even thinking that you would not be loyal to your mate.' Her inu demon blood growled out.

'Glad to see that you're fully awake but if I do that than Kyashi will know where to find me.' Emeri hissed back.

'So you have gotten wiser…than that mating was a good thing.' Her dragon blood added.

"Foolish human…do you think you will get away?" he growled as he took a step closer to her. "I am a demon and I will catch you the moment you being to run."

"You will do no such thing now leave." A woman's voice was heard.

The inu demon quickly turned around to bare his fangs only to fall to the floor the moment he saw who it was. After keeping his head down he said, "Please forgive me my lady. I did not know that it was you."

"You should have if you weren't too busy lusting over a mated woman. Now leave before I kill you for your disgrace." She hissed.

'Kagura? You're the lady…so that would mean that uncle and her…' Not wanting to finish the thought, Emeri looked up to face Kagura with a smile. Kagura however took a step back and asked, "What are you really doing here. If you are from the village you have climbed to be from than you have already known that this grave was meant to be kept hidden."

"I'm sorry my lady but…I'm afraid I need your help." Emeri replied.

"And what is it that you need of my mate…human?" a cold growl was heard as Sesshomaru landed next to Kagura. "I told you to stay at the castle."

"And I told you that I wanted to come and pay my respects." Kagura hissed.

Overjoyed to have finally found someone that she could trust, Emeri ran over to Sesshomaru and Kagura to huge them both. However Sesshomaru had seen her as a treat so without thinking he used his poison whip and hit her so that she was slammed against the stone over her grave. As Emeri got up she focused her miko blood to purify the poison that had entered her with she placed her right hand over the wound and said, "Bright light, shining light, heal this hurt with all thy might."

Both Kagura and Sesshomaru watched in amazement as this small girl showed off her power. Once she was done, Sesshomaru placed Kagura behind him and asked, "Who are you and why are you in my lands."

"Uh…I should have known that you wouldn't recognize me…uncle. But I can't exactly turn into my past self knowing that Kyashi is still looking for me." Emeri answered as she slowly stood up to face the two.

Enraged by her statement, Sesshomaru withdraw his sword, the Tokijin, and growled out, "How dare you call yourself my blood."

"Just tell me…is Sota with Kagome and Inuyasha?" Emeri asked as she felt the need to be by his side. 'Your mark has finally appeared.

"How do you know Sota?" Kagura asked.

"Thank you…that's all I needed to know." Emeri said as she closed her eyes and allowed her past form to take place. Once she was done, Emeri looked at the two shocked demons and smiled before she took off. 'Finally…but I think you should try it in your true from.' Her inner dragon blood stated.

'I don't have time for this.' Emeri realized as she ignored the two of them. Just as she had stopped running, Sesshomaru appeared in front of her and tried to approach her. However he was forced back when Emeri began to let out a lot of energy as she said, "To his side, to my love, I ask the gods above. Through time and space I shall pass to reach his side at last."

Emeri opened her eyes only to find herself still standing in front of Sesshomaru. Emeri fell to her knees and began to tear up. She didn't want to be far from Sota. 'You should have listened to use…when you're in your past form you won't be able to use your magic.' Her inner inu demon blood stated.

"Well than Jezebeth…I shall take you home. However my brother and your mate are already on their way." Sesshomaru spoke as he slowly picked up the crying pup.

"Lord Sesshomaru…my name is Emeri…I am merely Jezebeth's reincarnation."

"Well then Emeri…you will be staying in our home until your mate arrives." Sesshomaru stated.

"He was the one that punched you wasn't he?" Emeri asked as she knocked the small purified spot on his space.

"I do not blame him however I suggest you keep him under control. Now turn back before you are found." Sesshomaru growled.

After changing back, Sesshomaru lifted Emeri back into his arms and made his way back to his home. Once he was there, Sesshomaru sent Jaken to go and get his brother while Emeri played with Rin. Rin was now a lot older and Sesshomaru had made sure that those who guarded her were all female. As Rin showed her around the garden she asked, "Rin…who long has Kagura been your mother?"

"Five years now…why?" Rin answered.

"Just asking…so where's this meadow you were talking about." Emeri replied.

"This way…father doesn't let me go alone but it's a good thing that you're here." Rin said.

'Sota…what would you think of me once you find out who I really was. Once you meet my family…my dragon family.' Emeri thought sadly as she tried to pay attention to what Rin was telling her.

After following Rin for most of the day, Emeri went to her room and began to have a talk with her inner selves. If she wanted to keep everyone safe and not let anyone die this time she would have to master her new form and she would have to master her now awakened powers of her weapons.

**A/N: Well there you have it. Another chapter done and over with. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Any way please let me know what you think of it. **

**Darkiceone **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

She could feel his aura getting closer and she could feel his worry. Emeri ran down the halls and out to the front gates of the castle. She knew that Sota was worried and knew that he still remembered about how she showed up to his house in a bloody mess. But just as she reached the front court yard she found Sota on top of Sesshomaru while punching him in the face. Emeri quickly ran at Sota and tackled him the ground.

As soon as Sota had felt himself being thrown off of the demon lord, he used some of his power to try to get the person to let go of him. However he was surprised and shocked when he felt someone punch him before he heard a familiar voice yell out, "You fucking jerk! How dare you! Stay the fuck away from me!"

"Emeri?" Sota asked as he opened his eyes to come face to face with the enraged girl.

"I'm your mate here and as such you before treat me better than before. That INCLUDES not punching me or trying to purify me." Emeri hissed as she walked over to Lord Sesshomaru to say, "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru but you must forgive my mate."

"Jezebeth?" Sango was heard.

"It's Emeri…if you'll excuses me."

"Damn it…Emeri…Emeri wait!" Sota called as he ran after his mate. 'Damn it…I finally get to see that she is alright and I go and piss her off.'

"Are you alright?" Kagura asked her mate.

"I'm fine…Inuyasha…Kagome…why have you brought your friends? I thought that they would stay to protect your village." Sesshomaru answered.

"We just came to visit. We're living tomorrow." Sango answered.

"Jaken." Kagura called.

"Yes my lady." Jaken was heard as he appeared.

"Get a room for each of our guest. Rin dear, why don't you go and play with Shippo." Kagura stated.

"How long has she been here?" Kagome asked.

"I found her when we were going to visit Jezebeth's grave…when I found her it looked as if she had climbed out of the grave." Kagura answered.

"Inuyasha…what will we do now? Once her bloods have completely reached their full strength, Emeri will take her true form and some of her real scent. Kyashi will come for her." Sesshomaru stated.

"I think we should talk about this with Emeri and Sota around." Miroku stated.

"Very well than, let us go and look for her." Kagura said.

Meanwhile, Emeri sat on her own with her back toward Sota. She knew that he was still upset about it but he needed to forget about it. 'It's as if he loved my past self more.' Emeri thought sadly as she looked up and into the sky. Just as she was about to lay down, she felt herself being pulled into his arms as he said, "I'm sorry…I never meant for you to feel that way."

"Sota…" Emeri whispered as she turned into his chest to let her unshed tears fall.

"I just thought that he would still attack you…you never got to tell me that he would no longer hurt you and you had never told me everything you remembered up until the point you died." Sota explain.

"Oh Sota…it's just that the past I left should have just been forgotten." Emeri whispered as she looked up to make eye contact with him.

Before she could say anything else, Sota pulled her into a passion filled kiss. Emeri quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her. As the kiss continued to get heated, Sota slowly lowered Emeri down onto the grass and got on top of her. Just as Sota was about to lift her shirt over her, they heard a voice say, "Uh…we need to talk."

"Sis.!" Sota yelled as he quickly jumped off of Emeri.

"Should you two mate now you will only have a pup to worry about." Sesshomaru was heard.

"Sorry." Emeri said as she tried to hide her growing blush.

"Yes, well…we need to speak with the two of you." Kagura said.

"About what? I know what I have to do. I just you guys to tell me where that idiot is." Emeri answered.

"And what exactly do you plan to do?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, what do you want to do without me?" Sota asked as he held onto her once more.

"Well, I was thinking of tricking him into thinking that Jezebeth really is alive. I'll go with him and I'll kill him once I get the chance to." Emeri answered.

"You're crazy!" Sota yelled.

"Emeri…is this something you really want to do?" Kagome asked which surprised Inuyasha and her brother.

"What the hell are you talking about wench? We're sending them back home." Inuyasha growled.

"I'm not leaving until I kill Kyashi or until he forgets about the past." Emeri hissed as she began to glow a dark blue color.

"Emeri…you do know that we'll have your back." Sango said.

"You're not going alone." Sota growled as his nails become more claw like.

"There is no other way. I need you to protect them. I'm the only one that can trick them." Emeri replied.

"No, you're not going to do this. I'm not going to let you." Sota growled.

"You don't really have a choice…it's my risk or you lose your sister and unborn nephew." Emeri whispered as she closed her eyes to hold back her tears.

Soon all eyes were turned to Kagome. Kagome took a step back and smiled before she ran off. 'How did she know…are her powers changing? Great…now Inuyasha is going to hate me.' Kagome thought sadly as she tried to find a place to hide. Just as she entered the room that was meant for her and for Inuyasha, Kagome fell to her knees and let out her cries. She hadn't want to keep him from him but she had known since before he could smell it. 'I just wanted to protect my child from Kyashi…will he see it the same way.'

"Of course I will wench. You just should have told me." Inuyasha was heard as he easily pulled her into his arms.

"Oh Inuyasha...I'm so sorry but I just had no idea what to do." Kagome cried as she held on to him for dear life.

"Shh…come one…we need to talk to your brother. He stormed off after what Emeri said. Emeri is just as upset only she is shooting arrows at trees." Inuyasha said as he tried to get her to come down.

"I'll talk to my brother…can you get Emeri?" Kagome said as she whipped away her tears.

"Yeah, just try not to get hurt. Oh and if things get to bad you better not fight." Inuyasha growled.

"Don't worry love…I'll be just fine as long as you stay safe also." Kagome whispered before she placed her lips over his.

Once they two of them were done, they walked out of their room only to find Sota about to knock. Sota turned to his sister and waited for her to invite him into her room while Inuyasha left the two siblings to talk. Once he was gone, Sota took a seat next to his sister and waited for her to say something. When she didn't say anything he asked, "What should I do?"

"Uh…Sota you need to understand that just because she is your mate doesn't mean you get to make all of the decisions for her. She knows what she wants to do and you need to back her up 100 percent." Kagome said as she looked at her brother. "You need to realize that she no longer sees things as she once did since she is from the same time you are from."

"I just don't want to lose her again…I don't think I could." Sota whispered.

"And you want…in this time…if she dies you die." Kagome answered as she waited for her brother's response.

Emeri walked on her own. She knew that she was no longer in the castle grounds and didn't want to be anywhere near her stubborn mate. His words had cut her deep and had made her feel as if she was useless. Just as she reached a familiar grave she heard her inner dragon say, 'You shouldn't let him get to you.'

'He doesn't know the type of power we have and he doesn't know what we know.' Her inner inu demon growled.

'Yeah, well neither do I. The two of you have yet to tell me what it is that makes me different this time. I want to finish as soon as I can so that things can be left in the past.' Emeri said.

'Our name may have changed but our soul has not. You know as well as we do that you are the only one that Kyashi is looking for.' Her inner dragon stated.

Before she could reply to that, Emeri quickly turned around with both her weapons drawn as she heard a tig snap behind her. As soon as she saw Inuyasha step into the clearing she was in, Emeri lowered her weapons and turned back to stare down at the dying flowers that had once helped her escape the earth. Once she had placed her hand over the plants she said, "Water of life, water of mine, give these plants the will to live. Give them life from the water of mine."

Inuyasha watched as water slowly came out of Emeri's hand and went into the plants. Once she was done, Emeri sat down and said, "I don't want to lose any of you. Everyone was suppose to stay safe and live a happy life…and it's all my fault. I didn't kill Kyashi when I should have."

"Killing is not the only way to solve anything but in this case it is. But that doesn't mean you should blame everything on yourself." Inuyasha growled as he pulled her into a hug.

"I have to…other wise…otherwise…his loves death would have been for nothing." Emeri said before she fell down into tears.

"Who's love?" Inuyasha asked in a confused voice.

Sota stared at his sister as he tried to think about what it was she meant. He knew that she was right and that he would have to let her protect them all. If he died she died and if she died he died. So there would be no use if he put himself in danger when he hadn't even finished his training. After taking in a deep breath Sota closed his eyes and asked, "Would you train me?"

"What?" Kagome asked in a confused voice.

**A/N: Well, I hope you are enjoying the fic so far. I will be posting up my next two stories up soon. Please let me know what you think. Flames are welcomed. **

**Darkiceone **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Sango, Miroku, Kagura and Sesshomaru all sat in silence. They had no idea what to talk about. It wasn't until Miroku cleared his throat and asked, "So, has Kyashi attacked you recently?"

"No, the full learned the first time not to attack me. Has he attacked your village?" Sesshomaru answered.

"No, Kagome was able to help Miroku and Kaede with a barrier before she joined Inuyasha and I in the battle." Sango replied.

"Kagome will be the new priestess in our village soon." Miroku added in a sad voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Would you both like some help with the protection of your village?" Kagura asked.

"Thank you, we would like that." Sango answered before Miroku could say anything.

"Father! Mother!" Rin was heard as she ran in with a cut on her arm.

Kagura quickly got her fan while Sesshomaru readied his poison whip. Just as Rin reached her parents, Shippo flew into the room as he slammed against the final wall. While Sango reached for her weapon, Miroku grabbed his stuff and stood next to a transformed Kirara. Just as Kagura got Rin out of the way, a dragon demon walked in as if it were his home and looked around. It was clear that he worked for Kyashi. Just as he was about to turn around to leave, Sesshomaru slammed him against the wall and pinned him down before he growled out, "What are you doing here?"

"We know she's here. Lord Kyashi knows that she is here. We have come to retrieve Princess Jezebeth." He answered as he tried to get free of the inu demons hold.

"How dare you hurt my daughter!" Kagura hissed before she threw her wind blades at the demon.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Sota quickly stood to their feet and waited to see if anyone would attack them. Once they realized that they were targeting the others and the children, Sota turned to his sister and watched in amazement as she began to glow a deep blue color. Kagome turned to her brother and said, "Go and help everyone, I have to go and find my son."

"But sis…you can't go alone. What about you're…" Sota began before he realized what was going on. He could feel the similar aura from his vision.

"I'll be alright…just go and help the others." She growled before she took off.

"Damn it…I'm going to kill those bastards." Sota said as he looked around for a weapon that he had been trained to use.

Emeri had just telling Inuyasha everything about her and Sota. She even told him how she thought that they had made a mistake to have done that so early. She wasn't even sure if he saw her as Emeri or as Jezebeth. Once Inuyasha had got her to stop crying he said, "Well, then you'll just have to talk to him and tell him everything you told me. Mates are for life and you can't let it fall apart. Yes, you'll have your ups and downs but you will always be together."

Unable to hold back her laughter, Emeri laughed and said, "You got that from Kagome."

"Feh, come…we have to get back." Inuyasha growled.

"No, you hanyou have to go back, the princess is going to come with us. Now where is she?" a familiar voice was heard.

"Damn it…what the hell to you want Waku?" Inuyasha growled as he placed Emeri behind him while withdrawing Tetsusiga.

"Like I said, I've come for our princess…now where is she? Where is Princess Jezebeth? My lord has already seen her with you dogs." Waku growled.

"Blades of Blood!" Kagome was heard as she appeared next to Inuyasha.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled.

"They attacked the castle…Inuyasha…I can't find Shippo." Kagome whispered in a fear filled voice.

'No…not this again…Shippo…' Emeri thought as she took a step back and closed her eyes before she said, "Be he far, Be he near, I summon now my brother or the past, Shippo return to me."

Waku, Inuyasha and Kagome all turned to see Emeri only to see her surrounded in a bright white light. As they light began to fade they could hear her say, "Shh…it's alright Shippo…I'm here…it's me…your sister."

"Jezebeth? Am I dead?" a sad Shippo asked.

"No, but my name is Emeri. I was just adopted by your parents."

"Rin…we have to help Rin!" Shippo exclaimed.

"I'll go…you guys better be careful." Emeri said as she turned to leave only to be stopped by a dragon behind her.

"You are not going anywhere." She growled.

"Yes I am." Emeri hissed as she began to glow a dark black color. It was a mixture of her miko and wizardry powers that no one from this time knew how to fight off.

"Bitch!" the dragoness roared before she slammed the Emeri against a tree. Not wanting to endanger her brother, Emeri closed her eyes and used a transporting spell along with the last of her wizardry powers to send him to Sesshomaru and Kagura.

"Emeri!" Kagome yelled.

'You have to do it.' Her inner dragon said.

'There is no other choice now.' Her inner inu demon added.

'I know…just…uh…take me true from hidden until I meet with him.' Emeri growled back as she allowed her transformation to take place. Waku and the dragoness watched in amazement as the girl before them began to change. Once the changes were done, Emeri stood up and said, "How dare you do this to my family. I princess Jezebeth order you to stop."

"He was right…we knew that they had faked your death. Come my princess, Lord Kyashi is waiting." Waku said.

"What of my grandmother?" Jezebeth asked.

"She is in the eastern lands. We left our home lands knowing that we would once again find you." The dragoness stated.

"You name." Jezebeth hissed.

"I am sorry for my attack on you my princess. I am Lilly."

Emeri turned to Inuyasha and Kagome and smiled before she said, "I'm sorry but I guess we weren't able to do this after all." Before she turned back to the two dragons to say, "I want to go and get the others that are attacking the castle. You have found me so there is no more need for violence."

"Of course my Princess…Waku…lets go." Lilly growled as she easily transformed and waited for Jezebeth to claim on.

Sota had arrived to find, Rin crying over Shippo's knocked out form and Kagura barely holding her own. Sango and Miroku were badly injured and they were being protected by the two tailed demon cat. Just as he was about to form a barrier around the two of them, the dragons stopped their attacks and took a step back while they felt a huge demonic aura. Before Kagura or Sesshomaru could say anything they heard a familiar voice say, "We're leaving and you all will no longer attack these lands or these people." as the dragon demons were lifted up into the air.

"Yes…Princess Jezebeth." The dragons replied as they waited for her to put them down.

"Jezebeth?" Sota asked.

"Sesshomaru I trust that you will take EVERYONE safe." Jezebeth stated as she turned around to leave. As she did so she opened the link she had with Sota and said, _'I'm sorry but it's the only way…I have to do this…even if I have to act like the one you really wanted to be with.' _before she closed off the link.

Without a second thought Sota quickly ran to Shippo's side and healed him. He knew that he would be able to save him so that his sister wouldn't be sad. After healing Shippo, Sota slowly fell to the floor as he used all of his energy so that he could talk with Emeri without any of the dragon demons realizing it. The last thing he heard was his sister's voice calling out to him as his body was lifted off of the floor. 'Sorry sis but I need to be linked with her…I need to know that she is safe.' Sota thought.

**A/N: Well there you have it. I'm sad to say but this is going to be one of my shortest fics. I just hope you all are enjoying this small project as I continue to work on my new fics. **

**Darkiceone **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

It had been a day's travel to reach the dragon's hide out. Emeri knew that she would have to respond to her old name and she knew that she would have to get Kyashi alone in order to kill him. If the other dragons still wanted a fight then she would kill them off as well. Just as they landed, Emeri froze when she heard Sota's voice say, 'I'm sorry…please stay safe.'

"Princess Jezebeth, this way." Waku was heard.

'Sota…I know you are but please…trust me…believe in me.' Emeri replied before she turned to Waku and asked, "Will I have my own room?"

"Of course my Princess by Lord Kyashi would like to speak with you first." The dragoness stated.

"Every well then." Jezebeth said as she continued to follow the two dragons that he stayed at her side. As she walked down the halls she couldn't help but notice that it was a mixture of the western lands and the eastern lands design. Just as she was about to ask a question, as was led into a room where she could feel Kyashi's growing aura. Before she could even say or see him for that matter, Jezebeth heard him say, "Welcome to your new home…Princess Jezebeth."

"Kyashi…why did you not listen to my grandmother. I value family more than anything else." Jezebeth hissed as she used up all of her miko energy to keep her mate mark hidden.

"I am sorry, if it will please you so than I shall take you to your grandmother so that we can finally declare war on the dogs that made us all believe that you had died." Kyashi growled as he easily pulled her into his arms. "I do not want to loss you again."

"Kyashi…I…I am grateful but I do not feel that way toward you. You knew that I had an intended before my battle with Naraku. Why can't you accept that?" Jezebeth asked as she quickly got out of his hold.

"Jezebeth please, give me that chance to show you that I will be a far better mate." Kyashi asked as he knelt down before her.

"I will give you the chance after I have spoken with my grandmother. Now show me to my room. I wish to sleep." Jezebeth ordered as she began to get a feel for her role in all of this.

"As you wish; should you need anything know that my room is connected to your my princess." Kyashi said.

Meanwhile, Sota had just felt her aura push him back, trying to get him to close the link. Just as he was going to fight to get a hold of her again he heard a growl say, "If you want her to stay safe then stop it."

'We are her inner demon and will protect her however you are draining her of energy she can not waste.' A wiser voice was heard.

Before he could even say anything, Sota felt a warm aura surrounding him and urging him to wake up. As Sota opened his eyes, he realized that it was his sister's aura that was trying to wake. Once he had his eyes open, Sota looked and realized that he was in his room. Just as he began to sit up he heard Inuyasha say, "Thanks."

"Oka! Otu!" Shippo was heard as he woke up from him nightmare.

"I got him." Inuyasha said as he looked

"Thanks…Sota are you alright?" Kagome was heard as she appeared in his line of vision.

"Yeah, I'm just…damn it…I just want to get Emeri and get the hell out of here." Sota answered as he slowly stood up.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked as she watched Kagome's brother slowly get up.

"I'm going to go and talk to my brother in laws brother. I'll be fine. Just wait for me here." Sota answered as he walked out of the room.

"Do you think we should let him go alone?" Miroku asked as he watched the young boy go.

"Yeah, once he and Sesshomaru are done talking we'll leave and we'll go and talk with Queen Yume." Kagome answered as she turned around to hold her son.

"Feh, if you ask me we should just leave him here." Inuyasha growled.

"I'm not leaving my brother behind." Kagome growled in anger.

Sota walked down the halls and followed the Demon lord's aura. It wasn't that had to find or to follow. 'Why is it leading me to the garden?' Sota thought as he continued to make his way. He knew that he would have to make peace with him in order to go through with Emeri's plan. He also wanted to know more about the mating ritual and not wanting to ask Inuyasha or his sister he'd figure he'd go to the one person that would not see him as a child but as a mated man.

"Why are you not resting? Did something happen?" a worried Rin asked as she popped out of no where.

"No…um…Rin…where's your father." Sota answered.

"Oka and Otu are in the garden. I was there but I got board. Do you want to play with me?" Rin asked.

"Sorry but I have to talk to your Otu…maybe some other time." Sota answered.

"Rin, I thought I told you to stay in the garden with us." Kagura was heard as she appeared out of thin air.

"Lady Kagura." Sota said as he gave a slight bow. After that talk with Emeri she had given full access to her memories so that he would show respect when it need to be shown.

"Sota…my mate is in the garden waiting for you. I am sure he will have the answers you are looking for." Kagura replied before she dragged her daughter away from Sota. 'Now I have to talk to my daughter about using the right words when talking with males…Sesshomaru is not going to like this.'

After giving a quick bow, Sota quickly made his way to the garden. Once he reached the garden he was surprised to find Sesshomaru standing tell and talking with someone that looked very important. Once they were done talking, Sota slowly walked over to the demon lord. Just as he had reached him, Sesshomaru turned to face Sota and said, "Your mate is not here therefore I will not all you to hit me again."

Sota closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before he bowed and stayed like that before he said, "I am greatly sorry about that Lord Sesshomaru, however I am here to speak with you. Not to fight you."

"I would seem that mate of yours has finally given her wisdom over to you. Now what is it that you need to speak with this Sesshomaru?"

"I would greatly appreciate it if you could go into detail and explain to me the rules and what it means to be mated to an inu mix breed." Sota answered as he stood up straight to lock eyes with him. "I feel that you are the only one out of my family that will not treat me as a boy but as a mated man."

"In that you speak the truth, my baka of a brother will not treat you as a mate of another but as the brother of his mate. What is it you wise to know?" Sesshomaru answered as he led Sota to an area where they would be able to talk.

**A/N: Sorry but I couldn't help it…Sesshomaru is going to give him 'the talk' about mating. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter and please let me know what you think. I'm thinking about adding a lemon but I'm not really sure…please let me know what you think. **

**Darkiceone**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

The halls were quiet and the lands were sleeping. The few that were awake were the ones that protected the lands at their boarders and the ones that would fight till death. Just as they entered the lands, Jezebeth had made sure that they would stay unseen. She knew that they knew the truth, after all she HAD send them a vision about what was going on. Once they reached the throne room, Jezebeth turned to Kyashi and asked, "How have you been?"

"I'm been bad, but now that you're here I'll be a lot better." Kyashi answered.

"When my grandmother walks in I would like to be left alone with her." Jezebeth stated as she looked around the room. 'Not much has changed.'

"Just give me your wish and I shall grant it." Kyashi replied before he pulled her into his arms and kissed.

'Shit…if I push away he'll know that I'm mated before the mark will show. If I allow him to kiss me Sota will be so mad at me.' Jezebeth thought sadly as she tried to figure out what to do.

'Just let it be.' Her inner dragon stated.

'We have already talked without mate.' Her inner inu demon added.

Before she could question the two about what they had just said, Jezebeth felt Kyashi pull away before she heard him say, "I hope to be given that chance."

"Kyashi…how dare you enter my lands with a whore at your side. I had warned you that I would not allow you to live should you enter my lands ever again." Queen Yume was heard as she and her two guards walked in.

"Not even if my whore, as you put it is your granddaughter?" Kyashi asked as he stepped aside.

"No…she…it…she died." Vetis was heard.

"Kyashi…why don't you take your friends and wait for me out side, no harm shall come to you." Jezebeth ordered as she stepped for to say, "Hello grandmother."

"Jezebeth…Vetis…Verin….leave us." She growled.

Once the room was empty, Jezebeth smiled and quickly formed a barrier that not even her past grandmother knew off. Once she was sure she could speak, Queen Yume stared at the girl and said, "You don't belong here…Emeri. You are not the granddaughter I once knew. Why have you come to this time?"

"Queen Yume…it is a pleasure to meet you but I'm afraid I do know you even though we've never met. I am Jezebeth's reincarnation and I DO remember EVERYTHING. So I would like it if you just played along." Emeri hissed.

"As you wise." Yume whispered as she felt the barrier go down before she asked, "How can you still be alive…after all these years."

"No hello how are you my lost granddaughter? I'm hurt." Jezebeth replied with a wide grin.

"I have missed you but I have moved on. You are no longer the heir to this throne if that is your wish." Queen Yume replied.

"I do not wish to be heir to anything; I merely came to ask that you stop your attacks on Kyashi and his friends." Jezebeth said as she took a seat.

"You have an intended do you not? What of him?" Yume growled as she faked her anger. Not that she needed to do much faking.

"He is in the future and there nothing I can do. I cannot wait five hundred years for him." Jezebeth growled as she began to pick everything in the room into the air. 'Fucking bitch…how dare she think that I would not bring him with me.'

"Very well than, my dragons shall be called off however you and Kyashi are forbidden to enter my lands. I will not have an unfaithful mate to be in my lands." Queen Yume growled as she turned her back to her.

Before Jezebeth could say anything, Kyashi stormed into the room and pulled her into his arms. Before she could even say a word or do anything, Kyashi was sent flying across the room as all of her powers were focused on him instead of the items that were not on the floor. Jezebeth was brought out of thought when she heard the dragoness yell out, "Kyashi! Lord Kyashi!"

"Lord?!" Queen Yume roared before she held Kyashi by the neck. "How dare you have them call you that. You will never be one that deserves to be called a 'lord'! Now leave!"

"Sorry Kyashi…you caught me off of guard." Jezebeth stated as she easily slammed her past grandmother against the wall while getting him free.

"Queen Yume!" Vetis and Verin were heard.

Without even looking back, Jezebeth walked out with Waku, Kyashi and the dragoness that had joined them. 'That was for ignoring my mate.' Jezebeth thought as she walked out with the four of them. Once they were out of sight and out of hearing range, Queen Yume turned to Vetis and Verin and said, "Take care of my kingdom. I must go and speak with Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha. Do not fail me."

"Yes Queen Yume." Vetis and Verin said at the same time as they watched their queen leave the room.

Sota sat in silence; he had no idea that there was so much involved with demon mating. Emeri had tried to explain it once, actually it was right after they had shared a bed but that wasn't the point. If she was unfaithful he would be able to tell in a heartbeat just as she would be able to tell if he were unfaithful to her. Knowing that he had one more question to ask, Sota turned to Sesshomaru only to notice the demon Lord on his feet with the Tokijin out and read for battle.

"I know that you are there…Queen Yume show yourself." Sesshomaru growled as he quickly stood in front of his brother.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am here to speak with you and your brother. I do not have much time." Queen Yume stated.

"What is it that you cannot tell this Sesshomaru?"

"It would seem that my granddaughter had returned. I shall need your and your brothers' help to find her and to force her back to her own time." Queen Yume answered.

"Emeri? You've seen Emeri?" Sota asked as he quickly stepped out and from behind Sesshomaru back to face the dragon demon.

"Yes, however who are you and how do you know of whom I spoke off?" Queen Yume growled as she tried to enter his mind.

However the moment she had tried such a thing, Queen Yume felt a stinging pain on her arm. Just as she opened her arms, she found that Sesshomaru had attacked her to keep her from entering the boys mind. But before she could do anything she felt a small purifying barrier surround her. Sota started at the dragon demon with cold eyes and said, "Try it again and I'll purify you. I know who you are. Now tell me where Emeri went."

"Sota!" Kagome was heard as she easily dispelled his barrier.

"You should have just waited for us kid." Inuyasha added.

"Do not blame him Inuyasha for it was Emeri who has sent her." Sesshomaru growled.

"So Emeri is in the eastern lands? Is she alright?" Sango asked as she approached them.

"If she was sent here and I believe that she had no other choice then to leave with Kyashi once more." Miroku replied.

"The monk is right, Emeri is still with Kyashi. I can only wish that her mate does not find out about her unfaithfulness." Queen Yume replied.

Before Kagome or Inuyasha could stop him, Sota had punched the dragoness so hard that she was slammed against the nearest tree. As she tried to stand up a curse began to wrap around her as they all heard Sota's cold voice say, "Emeri would never be unfaithful to me. She is only doing what she thinks will help save your live."

"So, you are her mate, I am glad to see that what she spoke of was false. However we still need to talk. I cannot allow Kyashi to live now that his followers have started to call him a lord." Queen Yume stated.

"How much time do you have?" Miroku asked.

**(A/N: Miroku and Sango are there with them still because they all know that Emeri will not let Kyashi attack the village.)**

"I have to get back to my lands so no, we must speak now and here. Miko…can you place a barrier around us?" Queen Yume answered.

"Already done, now talk." Sota stated.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Jezebeth sat in the garden wondering if what she was doing was right, she should have waited for her mate and she should have just waited for him to make the first move. 'Now I'm here without my mate and without my love. Uh…I want to get out of here!' Just as she was about to lay back down on the grass, Jezebeth felt the aura of the dragoness that was found of Kyashi and turned to face her. Jezebeth quickly stood up as she heard her say, "My lady, we have retrieve your clothing, Kyashi would greatly appreciate it if you went to change into your clothing my lady."

"I see, very well than, tell Kyashi and the others that I will meet them shortly. We will be having lunch as usual?" Jezebeth answered.

"Of course my lady. I shall report to lord Kyashi at once." The dragoness stated.

As Jezebeth walked down the halls she began to think about her mate. She longed to be at his side and she longed to be back home. She had no idea what her parents might have done or if they would even care. 'All they care about it perfecting my training.' She thought sadly. Just as she had entered her room she found a note along with her old clothing. She knew that Sota would hate the fact that she would be wearing that in front of a demon that was trying to clime her but she had no choice. The not read:

_To my soon to be mate, I am sorry to say that I was unable to find your weapons, however I was able to give you back your clothing. Please wear them and be the princess and soon to be queen you were meant to be. _

"Queen? My grandmother is queen and I have no desire to be queen." Jezebeth hissed as she easily got changed. Just a she was about to walk out of the room, she hid her weapons on the upper part of her leg and walked out only to find Waku waiting for her.

"My lady, I suggest that you follow us, Lord Kyashi will not be eating with us tonight." Waku stated as he slightly bowed.

"Uh…where is the dragoness?" Jezebeth asked.

'What do you care, if she is keeping Kyashi busy than it is better for us.' Her inu demon blood growled.

'I would have to agree, however should he be attacking our family than we will take our true from.' Her inner dragon added.

'I know…I am more tempted to do it now. I no longer want to be far from my mate.' Emeri stated.

"She is with Lord Kyashi. They had to go and find your weapons." Waku answered.

"Tell me Waku…where exactly did they go?" Jezebeth asked as she got closer to the dragon demon.

"They went to go and question Lord Sesshomaru." Waku answered as he felt her powerful aura surround him.

Not liking the answers, Jezebeth slowly reached for her weapons as she attacked as if she was going to remove her clothing. Just as Waku took a step back, Jezebeth took one forward and asked, "Is he going to attack my family?"

"Yes….he and Lilly are going to kill them if they do not present them with your weapons." Waku answered as he tried to take another step back only to find that he couldn't move.

Jezebeth took in a deep breath and closed her eyes as she finally allowed her true form to be shown. She could feel all of her power merging into one and could feel her body gain in strength and in power. Once it was done she opened her eyes to meet with a shocked Waku. Jezebeth couldn't help but smile as she pulled out her weapons and said, "Then you all will die."

"Lady Jezebeth?" Waku asked.

"I am not Lady Jezebeth…I never was." Emeri hissed as she slowly dug her weapons into the dragon demon as she slowly froze his blood as well. "My name is Emeri, and I will be the last thing you will ever see in this world."

"You will die….Lord Kyashi will kill you." Waku growled before he fell to the floor.

"I don't think so." Emeri hissed as she pulled her weapons out of him. Once the dragon demon was put to death, Emeri whipped her weapons clean and placed them where she had them hidden. After building up her energy to the right amount, Emeri took in a deep breath and said, "To his side, to my love, I ask the gods above. Through time and space I shall pass to reach his side at last."

Meanwhile, everyone had just finished their training. Sota had been training with his sister and with Miroku. Just as he was about to put up a barrier he fell to his knees in pain. Sota had no idea what was going on and had no idea as to why he felt so much pain. Kagome and Miroku quickly ran to his side and tried to heal him only to be thrown back by the large amount of energy he was beginning to let out. Miroku turned to Kagome and asked, "What should we do?"

"Go and get Inuyasha. Get Sesshomaru and bring them. Hurry!" Kagome answered as she continued to try to reach her brother only to be thrown back.

"Kagome…it hurts…it hurts so much." Sota whispered as he tried to stay awake. Just as he lost complete consciences, Sota heard as soothing voice say, "Shh…all will be alright. We'll soon be together and you'll soon have the strength and power to help me kill Kyashi."

"Sota!" Kagome yelled as she used all of her speed to try to reach her brother only to be shocked and thrown back with a greater force. Just as she was about to slam into the third tree that had been behind her, Kagome was caught as she heard Inuyasha say, "Who the hell did this?"

"Inuyasha…Sota…help." Kagome mumbled before she passed out.

"He is changing." Sesshomaru was heard as they got closer to Sota.

"Changing? But how?" Sango asked, "He is not a hanyou so he can't change into anything."

"He may not have been a hanyou but his mate is. It would seem that she had a great deal of power that she had yet to learn of." Sesshomaru answered.

"Thus she is changing Sota into a hanyou but of what short we cannot tell." Kagura added.

"So even if Emeri isn't here he is going to turn?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, however his is unable to fight at the moment so if we are attacked we will have to protect him." Inuyasha growled as he hold Kagome.

"Uh…what happened?" Kagome growled as she began to wake up.

"Never the less, we will have to keep an eye on him. He will have no idea how to handle his new demon blood." Sesshomaru added.

But before anything else could be said or done about this, a loud crash was heard from the castle and the cries of his people were heard, Kagura than appeared with Rin in her arms with a deep wound on her left arm. Just as he was about to say something, Kagura was lifted up and Rin was thrown out of her arms as a familiar voice was heard say, "I have come for her weapons. Give them to me now."

"Kyashi…what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha growled as he placed Kagome behind him while drawing his sword.

"Oka!" Rin cried as she tried to reach for mother while trying to break out of Miroku's hold.

"You will let go of my mate or you will die where you stand." Sesshomaru growled as he began to transform.

"If you transform than I will have to kill your little bitch." Lilly was heard as she appeared in front of Kyashi and Kagura with her back turned to the others.

"It would seem we have another helpless bitch with a pup to use…Lilly get me the inu miko hanyou." Kyashi ordered.

"AS you wish my lord." Lilly replied as she got ready to attack the group.

"Get near me and you'll know how big of a bitch I can be." Kagome growled as she got ready to fight.

"Shippo…go and stay with Sota." Sango whispered as she had Kirara do the same.

"But…I want to help." Shippo whined.

"Then go and look after your uncle…Kagome can't so you have to protect him now." Miroku added.

"Otu! Oka!" Rin yelled as she made her way to her mother.

Just as Lilly was about to attack Rin, she was thrown back and pinned to a tree with an arrow. All eyes turned around to find, Sota standing up holding a bow and creating an arrow out of the vines from the ground. Just as he had finished creating his second arrow, Sota took in a deep breath and growled out, "Try to hurt my family again and the next one will be fetal."

"How are you? Do you really think that a child will kill me?" Kyashi asked as he began to laugh.

"Then let me show you just what kind of a kid I am." Sota growled as his pointed ears and his new aura began to show. 'You'll regret ever trying to go after my mate. You will die for what you have done.' Sota thought as he got ready for his first real fight.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Sota stood his ground as he waited for the demon to make his move. He knew that he wouldn't have to wait long because he could feel Emeri's surround him and slowly change his scent so that he smelled like her while her scent changed so that she smelled like him. Just as he was about to make the first move, Sota easily avoided the dragons first attack as he heard Kyashi roar out, "What the hell have you done to my mate?!"

"First of all she's mine…secondly I suggest you keep your guard up." Sota growled as he easily countered the attack so that he had Kyashi on his knees.

"Fool…all I have to do is kill you and I'll once again have princess Jezebeth all to myself." Kyashi growled as he began to transform.

"Jezebeth is dead, she's been dead for years. My mate's name is Emeri so you better not forget it." Sota growled as he got ready to fight.

"Sota!" Kagome yelled as she aimed her arrow at the dragon demon that stood ready to fight.

"Inuyasha, we cannot fight here…our people are in danger." Sesshomaru growled as he held a crying Rin alongside his mate.

"Stay out of this sis…this is between me and him." Sota growled as he continued to change until he had the form of a pure demon and the scent of a pure blooded demon.

"How…when…why…?" Miroku tried to asked as what was going on with the boy.

"I think…Emeri has gotten a power boost from her family's line." Sango answered as she and Kirara got ready to defend the surrounding village.

"Rin…it's alright…Rin hold on to me." Kagura whispered as she pulled out her feather so that she and her daughter could get out of harm's way.

"Oka….Otu I'm scared." Rin cried.

"You have every right to be scared…for you all will die." Kyashi growled as he easily took form of a fire dragon.

"Otu!" Rin yelled as Kagura took flight with both Rin and Shippo.

"Kyashi you will die here and now!" Inuyasha growled as he withdrew the Tetsusiga to fight.

"Sota…you can't do this alone." Kagome called as she watched her brother easily avoid a fire ball that was thrown his way. She had been so busy worrying about her brother, that Kagome had failed to notice the fire ball coming her way.

Not wasting any time, Inuyasha quickly pulled his mate out of the way and covered her up with his hairo. Once she was out of harm's way, Inuyasha turned angry eyes to Kyashi only to find that he was struggling with Sota; who had managed to get on top of him and claw at his wings. Once he was sure that he would be unable to fly, Sota jumped off of the dragon and smiled before he said, "Told you that you would not get it your way."

"Foolish boy…I will kill you and I will take Jezebeth as my mate. Emeri may be her reincarnation however she was meant to be MY mate!" Kyashi growled as he prepared another fire ball.

Without a second thought, Sota extended his arms forward as closed his eyes. He could feel a strange power waiting to be freed and what struck him the most was the small voice that had been telling him what to do. Sota opened his eyes only to find a shield made out of ice slowly melting as the fire ball began to disappear. Once the fire was gone, the water that had come from his shield quickly surrounded him as Sota said, "Shield of the hells frozen river. Protect me and my family."

"Sota…you're not alone." Kagome side as she easily managed to hit one of Kyashi's wings.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha roared as he added his attack to Kagome's still lingering miko powers.

"Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru roared.

As they all combined their attacks, Kyashi quickly got out of the way by turning back into his human like form. He had no other choice but to fight in a weakened state or to give up his claim on Jezebeth. 'I will not lose her again.' Kyashi thought as he pulled out his own sword. Kyashi slowly extended his sword so that the tip was pointing directly at Sota. Sota however seem unfazed by his attacks as he kept his smile. 'I'll kill his sister…and then I shall kill him.' Kyashi thought as he got ready to attack.

"You will die here Kyashi. For your foolish attempt at harming my family." Sesshomaru growled as he began to transform.

"Oh, I beg to differ Lord Sesshomaru…you see I am the only one that knows where Jezebeth is. No demon, human or hanyou can enter my castle without my letting it so. Even if you kill me you will only ensure that she is stuck in my castle until I am reborn." Kyashi growled as his sword was surrounded in flames.

'What the hell is he thinking? He knows that my brother can easily block that attack.' Kagome thought as she began to look around. It wasn't until it was too late that she had realized what she thought he had planned to do. Without a second thought, Kagome threw the hairo back at Inuyasha in hopes of stopping the flames from killing him. But just as they were about to reach her mate, Kyashi pulled back on his sword and redirected the flames toward her. 

'No…Inuyasha…I'm so sorry.' Kagome thought as she tried to gather enough miko energy to stop the attack.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha roared as he tried to reach her side only to be stopped by one of Kyashi's other attacks.

"Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru roared as he tried to cancel out the dragons attack so that Kagome would not get hurt.

Just as the attacked had touched her barrier, there was a huge explosion and soon the battle field was filled with dust. AS the dust began to die down, Sango and Miroku turned to see Inuyasha starting to transform even with Tetsusiga in his hand. Sango and Miroku slowly to small steps as they waited for him to finish. Kyashi however was heard laughing at the two as he said, "Now let's see you win now that your mate is dead. Soon you'll join her in the underworld."

"Sis? Sis you have to be alright." Sota growled as he also began to transform.

But before Inuyasha or Sota could completely lose control, they all heard a familiar voice say, "And here I thought that you would be able to handle things like you wanted to…mate." As a sudden guest of wind pushed all of the dust out of the aura to reveal Kagome on her knees taking in slowly and deep breaths while Emeri smiled as she pulled out her weapons.

"Jezebeth…come to me my mate." Kyashi growled as he tried to approach her only to be held back by the purifying energy that had suddenly surrounded him.

"Jezebeth? My name is Emeri, mate of Sota." She growled as she allowed Inuyasha to reach Kagome before she stood next to Sota.

"Jezebeth…come to your mate." Kyashi growled as his eyes began to glow red in fury.

"My mate stands next to me Kyashi." Emeri growled as she turned to kiss Sota to prove her point.

Once their lips meant, Kyashi had broke, he quickly attacked anyone that stood in his way.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

The battle had began, so far Sota and the others had fought against Kyashi while Emeri stood aside and watched. She could feel her power growing and could feel Sota against to her power. However it still wasn't time for her to jump in. 'If I jump in now, than I won't be able to do what I'm supposed to do…I don't care how badly I mess up with the time loop but I can't let anything ever happen to my family. I will always protect them.' Emeri thought as she continued to watch.

'Glad to see that you finally realized why we wanted you to wait.' Her inner dragon spoke.

'Yeah well…how's Sota…I could tell that you two were guiding him than.' Emeri hissed.

'He learns fast…I just wonder if he's going to be able to adjust to things.' Her inner inu demon added.

'Adjust to what?' Emeri asked.

But before Emeri could get an answer, she watched as Sango and Miroku were sent flying across the battle find. Without much effort, Emeri easily stopped them and gently placed them on the floor. After making sure that she didn't need to heal them, Emeri turned back to find that Sota was the only one fighting Kyashi at the moment. Kagome was on the floor taking in a deep breath as if trying to breath. 'You have to wait.'

"No…Kyashi!" Emeri roared as she began to let out her true power.

All eyes turned to see Emeri glowing in a bright blue color. Her eyes were no longer the deep blue they were a white color that glimmered with some blue. As the air around her began to crak, Emeri's weapons were lifted up into the air as water began to surround her. As this happened, Sota appeared at her side within the blink of an eye. Once he was at her side, Emeri smiled as he took her hand in his. Kyashi let out an enraged growl before he said, "Come to me and I will let them all live. Should you choose to stay with that brat I shall kill him and take you with me by force?"

"Kill me." Sota began.

"And you'll kill me as well. Now, stop this foolishness or die." Emeri finished.

"Don't bother, he will never give up." Inuyasha growled as he held on to Tetsusiga.

"Indeed, this fool knows not when to stop." Sesshomaru added as he took his place in front of the pack. "Now leave my lands or die."

"Not without Jezebeth!" Kyashi roared.

Emeri looked into her mates eyes knowing that he did not like what she had to do. 'I must do this. We can't let him live and the spell my parents taught me is the only one that will help his soul heal.'

'Just because you have to do it doesn't mean that I'll like it. Just hurry up will I hold them back.' Sota answered as quickly appeared in Sesshomaru's way.

'Thank you.' Emeri stated as she made her move and appeared in front of Kyashi with a soft yet sad smile on her face.

Emeri!" Sango and Kagome yelled as they tried to reach her only to be held in place. All eyes turned to Sota when they heard Sesshomaru say, "Get out of my way and get your mate. Or will you allow her to leave you and use you?"

Without another word, Sota easily threw Sesshomaru and slammed him against the tree that stood next to Inuyasha and Kagome. After taking a calming breath he turned to face his sister and locked eyes with her. 'Please sis…you have to try to understand…she knows what she is doing.' Sota thought as he tried to use the sibling bond that they had.

Kyashi looked down at Emeri as his aura slowly began to calm down. She was using hers to calm him and to get him to relax. Once he was relaxed enough, Emeri pulled her aura back and allowed Sota's to surround her again. Before Kyashi could do anything Emeri locked eyes with him and asked, "Why me?"

"Jezebeth…you were the one that got me to open my heart. To realize that I two had to find a mate just as my friends had done so. Jezebeth…place…be my mate." Kyashi whispered as he slowly wrapped his arms around Emeri.

"Kyashi…my name is Emeri. I am Jezebeth's reincarnation however I have found my mate. Please let this go…find peace." Emeri whispered as she tried to get him to see the truth. 'I don't want hurt him…I don't want to have to hurt either one of them.'

"No…you are Jezebeth. They have you under a spell and I will kill them all for it!" Kyashi roared as he began to pull away.

"Emeri get out of the way!" Miroku yelled.

"Emeri!" Kagome yelled as she tried to ignore her brother's stare. She just couldn't watch any of her friends get hurt; not when she now had the power to prevent it.

Before Kyashi could make his move, Emeri slammed her lips on to him. He was the dragon of fire while she was the dragon of ice. If he would have seen things as they were he would have realized that one kiss from her and he would die. Every one watched in horror as Emeri allowed her power to consum her. As Kyashi tried to pull away, Emeri froze each and every single part of 

his body before she pulled away. Never wanting to see him again, Emeri pushed his body and allowed it to shatter into as many pieces as it could.

As soon as she had done so, Emeri went back to looking as she did as she fell forward. Before anyone could reach her, Sota had Emeri in her arms as he began to sniff her to make sure that she was ok. Once he was sure that she would be alright he looked up to his sister and her friends and said, "Now you know why she wanted all of you behind me. Anyone that wasn't would have been frozen as well."

"It would seem that she did not want any of us getting hurt again." Sesshomaru stated.

"Uh…she was always the one to make sure that every, but herself was safe." Shippo was heard as he landed on his father's shoulder.

"Yeah, well I'm going to go and lay her down. We have to get going now." Sota said as he turned around to leave.

"Sota…let Sesshomaru and Kagura take her…we need to talk to you." Inuyasha ordered as he put Tetsusiga away.

"I'll meet up with you guys after I make sure she's going to stay asleep." Sota answered as he kept walking.

"Sota…this really can't wait." Kagome added.

"Don't worry; we'll make sure she stays in bed." Miroku said as he and Sango walked over to help get Emeri out of his arms.

"Fine, but it better not take long." Sota said as he walked over to his sister and her mate to follow them.

"We'll be back." Kagome called over her shoulder as she took off alongside her brother and her mate.

As soon as they landed Sota began to growl. He knew that Emeri was Emeri and that she had nothing to do with her past. However, he still didn't understand why they wanted to talk here. Why his sister wanted him to see the grave of his mate. When neither one of them said anything, Sota bared his fangs and asked, "What the hell did you bring me to her grave! She's dead and Emeri is who needs me now!"

"Sota…the power you have is Jezebeth's. You have to return it to her sprit." Kagome said.

"No…we don't…Emeri unlocked it for a reason. She used magic to unlock her past selves power. You should know that since you already unlocked Kikiyo's power and your own." Sota growled.

"I don't give a fuck if she's your sister…don't growl at my mate pup." Inuyasha growled as he pulled Kagome behind him.

"I'm not a pup! I have a mate so fuck off!" Sota roared as the stone that had been placed for Jezebeth's grave was lifted off the floor.

"Sota…I'm sorry but do you really think it's a good idea. You two need to bind your powers once you get home." Kagome said as she got out of Inuyasha hold to face her brother. "I know you love her and I know this was heard for you but that power…no longer exist in our time."

"Yes it does…it doesn't belong to the dragons but it still belongs in the future." Sota said as he began to calm down.

"No, do you really think that people will hold back. If they are tainted then they will use it against demons and other humans. Humans will always be greedy." Inuyasha replied in a much calmer voice.

"I know." Sota answered.

"Then why won't you listen?" Kagome asked.

"Because we already made plans for our powers. The only reason that we haven't done it is because Emeri is still too weak." Sota answered.

"What are you planning?" Kagome asked.

"We want to make sure that Sango and Miroku are the guardians of this gift." Sota answered as he locked eyes with his sister.

**Well that's it…the fic. if almost over. I hope you all have enjoyed it…those of you that have read it so far. I know its not one of my best works but this is why I don't write sequels. Anyway take care. **

**Darkiceone**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

She knew that her mate was not at her side, she knew who he was with and what they were talking about. However she was too tired to do anything. 'I wonder if they would mind…I wonder what mother and father will say once we get back?' she thought as she slowly began to open her eyes. As soon as her eyes were open, Emeri saw a happy Shippo throwing himself at her while yelling out, "You're up! You're up! I was so worried."

"Sorry…where's Sota?" Emeri asked as she began to get out of bed.

"Inuyasha and Kagome needed to talk to him. You should rest." Miroku answered.

"I guess we'll leave you alone for a while. Come on Shippo, Kirara." Sango added.

"It's alright…but I would like it if Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagura were here also. I want to make sure that Rin wasn't hurt." Emeri replied before they could walk out.

"Rin is fine…mother said to let you rest." The little girl was heard as she walked in with her parents in tow.

"I am glad that you are doing alright, but please just Kagura."

"Your mate will be happy to find that you are awake." Sesshomaru added.

"Yeah, um…Sango. Miroku…can I talk to you guys later?" Emeri asked as she turned to face the two.

"Of course…come on Shippo. Rin." Sango said as she followed her husband out.

"Rin you best listen to them." Kagura stated.

"I will…can Shippo play with me in the garden?" Rin asked as the two walked out.

"We'll watch them." Miroku assured.

"Very well then." Sesshomaru replied.

Once the couple and the two kids were out of the room, Emeri let out a long sigh and said, "I have to go somewhere. I'll be right back. May you please make sure that Sango and Miroku stay here until we have returned." As she go out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Kagura asked.

"You must wait and inform my brother." Sesshomaru growled.

"Uh…I don't mean to be rue but I am no longer a part of this family. Furthermore, I have a mate and HE is the **ONLY** one I will answer to." Emeri growled as she got ready to leave.

"We'll go ahead and let them know." Kagura answered before he mate could say anything.

Before she could be stopped, Emeri jumped out off the balcony and disappeared. She knew where he would meet her and she knew that he would always find her now that they shared one mind and one soul. Just as she reached her grave, Emeri spotted Sota arguing with Kagome and Inuyasha. Just as Inuyasha was about to hit him, Emeri lifted him up into the air and said, "Don't you do threaten my mate Otu…." as her eyes began to change.

"Emeri." Kagome whispered as she tried not to hurt her while getting her mate free.

Sota quickly and easily pulled her into his arms before he turned to his sister. Once she was sure that he was safe, Emeri gladly let Inuyasha down and began to relax in her mates arms. Kagome however turned to the two and asked, "Where are you going? I will only follow you both if you don't tell me."

"Uh…we're going to go and talk with my grandmother." Emeri answered. "I know Sota already told you what we plan to do and it is because of this that I have to warn her."

"Don't you mean Queen Yume?" Sota growled.

"Yeah." She replied.

"We're going with you. It's obis that you are already starting to think of this place as your home. After words we'll head back to the village." Inuyasha growled.

"Fine, but we have to come back and do what we're going to do to Sango and Miroku before we leave. I'll be able to open the time stream but only long enough for Sota and I to get through." Emeri replied.

"Lead the way then." Kagome said as she got ready to run.

As they all ran alongside one another, Emeri had began to slow down and had started to climb onto Sota's back. By the time they had reached the castle, Emeri was in her human form and Sota was in his demon form. Before they could ask, two of Queen Yume's best guards walked up to them and said, "State your names and business."

"I am Lady Kagome, mate to Prince Inuyasha of the western lands."

"I am Lord Sota, brother to Lady Kagome and Prince Inuyasha."

"Who is she?" Vetis asked.

"I am Aya, Lord Sota's mate."

"Very well than, our Queen has been expecting you." Vedrelet stated.

As they were led the way, Sota and Emeri couldn't help but mentally laugh at the two. They knew the type of power they had; although they had no intention of misusing it, they still couldn't believe how easy it made things for them. Kagome and Inuyasha on the other couldn't believe what they were seeing, it was a reality shock. 'I guess he really isn't as little as I would have liked to believe.' Kagome thought as she watched the two. Before she could say anything, they were led into a room and as soon as they walked in, Sota did a light bow and said, "Thank you for seeing us Queen Yume."

"If you are here than my vision came true and you all really did defeat Kyashi. For that I am glad." Queen Yume replied as her guards and vassals walked out.

"Yes, well we came to talk to you." Kagome stated as she two did a light bow.

"I know what you have come for. I also know that this girl is not whom she had claimed to be…I warned you Emeri…you will leave my lands." Queen Yume growled as he aura began to surround the one girl.

"Then I am glad that things shall be short but for now there is no need to fight." Emeri stated in a cold voice as she easy threw back the dragoness aura and smiled.

"We are here to tell you what we plan to do and what is to occur during the remaining years of the dragons rule." Sota added.

"Just here them out." Inuyasha growled as he took notice that the dragoness was about to attack. "Think of it as a favor for Lord Inuyasha." He added.

"Very well, however she is to leave my lands once she is done." Yume hissed.

"Prefect…now let's all take a seat." Emeri stated happily as she sat down in her mates lap.

Once everyone had sat down, Emeri took a seat in her mates lap as she tried to figure out a way how to say what she wanted to say before she said a word. Inuyasha and Kagome sat by the Queen knowing that they would have to hold her down once she was told of Emeri's plans. After a while of thinking, Emeri was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Queen Yume's angry voice ask, "What is it that you wish to tell me?"

"Oh, right…well lets just get to the point." Emeri stated as she opened her eyes to reveal the very same eyes she had in the past. "I plan to appoint a guardian to the dragons. The two will slowly but surely dismiss your powers until the dragon demons are nothing but demons of the past."

"We do not want this to happen again and we will not let your powers arrive in the future." Sota added.

"You have nowhere near the type of power that is required to do such a thing. Only the dragoness of these lands is able to do such a thing." Queen Yume growled as she slowly began to transform.

"I have more than enough power in this era to do as I please. I was simply telling you what to expect. They will have my protection for centuries to come and they will be the ones to bind your power of sight." Emeri hissed as she allowed a small portion of her aura to surround the room.

"It is for the best." Kagome stated.

"Uh…every well. It would seem that you have come up with the only solution that will save your people." Yume stated as she stopped her power over sight. 'If I do not allow this to happen…it will be much worst then when Naraku tried to rain. A new evil shall be born and he will win…this will only stop what is to come.'

"Thank you…now all I'm going to need is the crystal that our kind carries." Emeri stated.

"That is what will help us the most." Sota added.

After taking in a deep breath, Queen Yume closed her eyes and summoned the crystal that had been placed within her body long ago for protection. Once it was in Emeri's hands, she and Sota closed their eyes and began to glow a dark purple color. As the light began to brighten Inuyasha and Kagome could feel the power that they were letting out travel to their friends. Once the light reached a blinding point, Emeri was heard say, "See you both soon."

"Take care sis." Sota added.

Once the light had disappeared the three demons in the room opened their eyes to find the two gone. It was as if they had never appeared or came to this era. They were back in their own time; in a time where they belonged.

Month later

It was the last day of school and they were happy. As the two walked out hand in hand they couldn't help but smile. Not only was today their last day of school but today was the day that they would finally see their friends and family again. Around both their necks was a necklace with five jewels, while his held red jewels hers held a deep blue jewel that only she could use. After much thought, she looked up to her boyfriend and said, "Sota I think we should take our time."

"Why do you want to wait Emeri? I mean it will be a surprise for them but I'm sure they won't hate us." Sota replied.

"I know…it's just…well once we see them you do know what will happen since the crystal had to interfere." Emeri replied. "I just don't think I could face them."

"Don't worry…they had to understand." Sota whispered as he pulled her deeper into his arms.

"What if they don't understand?" Emeri whispered.

"Than…I'll just have to beat it into them." Sota answered before she slammed his lips over Emeri's.

After they had returned they had found out that their parents had told the school that they had gone to take a IQ exam that could move them up a couple of grade. Their friends were the only ones that could see them for what they were, two pure mix breeds of demons and the only ones of their kinds. Once the kiss had ended, Emeri looked up at Sota with a smile on her face and said, "Well…at least we can hide for the next couple of years if they want to kill us."

"Like if they could kill use with our own powers." Sota replied.

"Well…we could try." A familiar voice was heard.

"Of course I don't think that my best friend would like that." I females voice added.

Sota instinctively place Emeri behind him while she began to let out her energy. Just as they were about to attack they froze in their spots. There in front of them stood a very pergent Sango and a very happy Miroku. Unable to hold herself back, Emeri threw her mate out of the way and wrapped her arms around the two as she said, "I'm so happy…I felt so bad when I heard the crystal tell me that you couldn't have kids. And I'm so sorry that they'll be regular humans."

"It's alright…this is our 50th child. We have been looking after our grand children for a while and we're happy to say that they are still demon slayers." Sango answered.

"But we're not here to talk about that." Miroku stated. "Inuyasha and Kagome asked us to come and pick you up. We're going to have a party at Sesshomaru's house."

"So you're not mad at us?" Sota asked.

"No, now come on…Sango is getting tired and she needs to lay down." Miroku answered as he reached over to help his mate.

With that said, the two of them got in the car and left. All in all everything turned out fine, Sango and Miroku were happy with what they had, Kagome and Inuyasha had a rather large family while Kagura and Sesshomaru were taking care of their leasted addition. After they had met with everyone, Emeri and Sota recived their full powers back and surprised everyone when they redid the spell that would keep Sango and Miroku as the guardians. In the end, what should have been forgotten was what helped them become a closer family.

**A/N: I know, I could have done better. Anyway I'm think of a Bleach and Naruto fic. Here are the summaries and please let me know which one you would like to read first. **

_**Bleach summary: After the rescue of Orehime, Ichigo and they return home and continue to fight the hollows that are born. But what happens when Ichigo is called to the soul society to be asked a favor? What happens when he is told that he had to kill a young child for the safety of the town he lives in? What is her strange power? Will Ichigo kill her or will he help her live? Read and find out. **_

_**Naruto summary: While on a mission in the village hidden in snow, Sakura finds a dying girl? What happens when this dying girls chakra flys into her? Will she forget all about Sasuske? What will she do when she finds herself with his brother now that she had left the village for power? Read and find out. **_

**Please let me know what you think. ******


End file.
